Magnate LE
:Not to be confused with the Magnate. The Global Motors Magnate LE is a four-door luxury sedan that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The design of this car is European in nature and is inspired by the luxury styling of the for the front fascia and for the rear fascia. There are also elements of reflected in the design of the car seen in the greenhouse area and sides of the car. The front end of the car features bold, luxurious styling, the most distinct feature being the large chrome grille placed on an elevated area of the car's front face. The grille has curved edges and thin vertical chrome strips across it. The headlamp units are large and split into three sections; a horizontal LED strip spanning the base of the area and then two circular laps above, the inner lamp being smaller than the outer. Below the grille and headlamps is a front bumper that protrudes further than the grille. The bumper features three ducts near the base, the central duct spanning a width equal to the grille. The bonnet/ hood features an elevated area with edges that run from a top corner of the grille to a corresponding croner of the windscreen. The sides of the car provide more evidence of luxury styling. The front wheel arch features a small flare and the rear quarter area has elevated bodywork, reducing the need for flared wheel arches. The main body line is a smooth gentle curve that flows along the car's body. Small wing mirrors are mounted near the base of the . The car's side windows are trimmed with chrome, including the B-pillars. To fully reinforce the luxurious theme of the car's design, it features a long, elegant C-pillar that blends gently into the rear section of the car's body. The car features five spoke wheels. Because the car is very long there is a relatively long distance of body behind the rear wheel arch. The rear of the car is fairly simple in terms of design, but still maintains the luxurious theme. At the top of the rear face there is an LED brake light strip that spans a third of the car's width. The brake light strip also forms the top edge of an impressed area where the license plate is mounted. Out at the edges of the body, at a similar height to the license plate area, are tall, thin LED-filled taillight units. The bottom edge of the taillight units coincide with the top edge of the rear bumper, which protrudes from the main body slightly. The car features two exhaust tips, one near to either outer edge of the rear bumper. Despite the LE designation, it does not appear in a black finish (a prominent feature of any speciad editions of other vehicles), making it as normal as the Magnate. The image suggest that it was supposed to appear in a black finish, but it does not in the game. Performance This version of the Magnate has no differences from the normal one, as performance numbers are the same. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) V10 (Cover) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 7 }} Gallery Watch_Dogs2014-6-10-13-27-7.jpg|The Magnate LE shown with front view. Watch_Dogs2014-6-10-13-27-16.jpg|The Magnate LE show in rear view. Locations *It is unlocked at the Car On Demand app for free, after finding and hacking 10 Human Traffic Briefcases that lay around the map, after the mission in which Aiden Pearce encounters a human trafficking auction. Navigation Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs